The Spider and The Question
by Agent-G
Summary: The Question starts to dig for answers on one of the newest members of the League: SpiderMan. Takes place in my JL: The Spider fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited or Spider-Man. This takes place during my Justice League: The Spider fic since I can't seem to fit this into the actual fic I'm making this little spin-off.**

**THE SPIDER AND THE QUESTION**

**-Watchtower-**

He stood there leaning against the wall staring at his query. The hero known as Spider-Man, he was an odd one and he had noticed small clues over time that didn't add up. He had shown up out of nowhere and yet he seemed on close terms with the core Justice League members and had a higher access level then any of the newer members. It was odd that such a new guy had that that was for sure.

No one seemed to question that, but then again he was the man that questioned everything. Who was he? He was simply known as The Question. He was a detective that overlooked nothing and looked for clues where no one would look. He always wore a blue fedora and hat with a yellow shirt and black tie. He wore a mask that looked like a face with no features. He had no powers unlike most of those here but then again he didn't need them.

"So what are you looking at?" Came a female voice that he knew all well to be Huntress. He looked to his left to see her. She was tall and athletic in a mainly black costume with white and purple in places. She also wore a purple mask that went up in two points that ended just past her head. She also had long dark hair and he could see in the folds of her cloak the impression of her small handheld crossbow.

He had to admit she was very attractive and wasn't as close minded about certain things then the other members of the League. It was one of the few things that made him like her presence mainly because she actually listened to what he had to say about certain conspiracies now and then. He wasn't sure if she believed any of them but that was enough that she just listened.

"At one of our more mysterious members." He said pointing and she looked to see at who. She had seen Spider-Man around but never really gave him much notice.

"So what's so interesting about him?"

"Too many inconstancies," He simply put to her.

Now she was interested, she saw him talking to Flash and few of the other members about something and she wondered what he meant. She listened to him list off the things he noticed about him; she wasn't one to keep up to date on when any new heroes showed up. She had her own things to deal with but as she listened it was a bit odd. It was strange that someone who came out of nowhere suddenly seemed in good company with the core members.

"So what else is there you've learned?" She asked him and now she too was suspicious of him.

"I'm going to dig for more information," He turned and walked out of the room with her following him. She wanted to know too if not to satisfy her own curiosity.

"You're not going to dig through his trash are you?" She smirked knowing he had done just that many times to find clues.

"I go through everyone's trash. By the way you should cut down on those candy bars." He simply told her and she froze a moment from shock and walked back up next to him a little angry with that.

"Hey! If I want to spoil myself now and then I think I deserve it." She couldn't believe he had gone through her own trash and wondered if she threw out anything embarrassing lately. A few things came to mind and she mental cringed and what he must have thought at some of them.

"Well for one they aren't healthy for you to eat so many of those, which is why you work out more then you should. You feel you have to burn off the extra weight." She didn't look at him but he knew that she really didn't want him to know that. "Besides there's a tiny hint of an addictive formula in them and the more you eat those the more you crave them."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry the chemical needs it's counter part with the coffee companies." She just blinked a few times it was times like this she wondered if he made some of this stuff up or if she was better off not knowing. "It's the same formula they stole from Coke-cola, who stole it from the cigarette companies who stole it from the mind control experiments of the Illuminate."

Yeah it was better left not knowing these things, she concluded. She thought the world was warped enough as it was listening to him it felt like she didn't know the world at all. It was then that she knew where they were walking to. "The training rooms?"

He nodded his head, "Yes I want to check out what he uses as personal programs. Like a wise man once said, you can't truly know a person until you fight them."

"Who said that? Sun Tzu?"

"No it was in one of the Matrix films." Then looked at her and saw the strange look he was giving him. "What? I like conspiracy movies. Even with the brothers that wrote that film was a ploy by the Free Masons to covertly discourage the plans of the Film Actors Guild to take over all of California."

She really wondered why she hanged out with him because at this rate she felt like she was loosing her grip on reality. She was actually close to asking but decided that he was better at dealing with that stuff. She was more of the simple criminal element. All this conspiracy stuff was way over her head anyway.

While heading there they saw three of the youngest members outside the training room. They were Stargirl, Gear and Static. Mainly Gear and Static stuck to their city but they were on the roster of active members. "Are you sure it's cool for us to use this?" Gear asked them, "I mean shouldn't we have an adult around."

"Dude they let you use the labs right?" Static asked his best friend and partner.

"Uh…not until I kind of…accidentally blew part of one up." Gear said a bit embarrassed from that and scratched the back of his neck just below the helmet.

Stargirl looked at him with both a little surprise and humor. "That was you? Boy I heard Batman was out for blood with who did that."

"Yeah, he bared me from the labs unless I have supervision from now on."

It was at that point Question and Huntress showed up, "What are you kids doing?" She asked the three teens.

"Oh uh…we were just looking for a decent training program. Nothing wrong with that right?" Stargirl asked the two adults.

"Well we were going to check out a certain program." The paranoid detective in blue said and went to the controls and looked up anything that would be linked to him. He found some of his personal training programs and selected a promising one. "Maybe we both can learn of something."

He entered the room with the others and found themselves in Times Square New York. "Well this is pretty obvious the guy hangs out in New York." Static said looking around.

The Question however was looking at a few things. A newspaper stand and then a few posters, "Well…this is interesting…"

"What is?" Huntress asked him.

"Take a close look and what here shouldn't be here?"

She looked around and then at something behind him, "How about them?" She quickly pulled out her handheld crossbow. He jumped as she fired the bolt and hit the head of some kind of lizard creature. The holographic projection ended and the robot was only shown.

Soon many other obvious supervillians but unfamiliar ones showed up. "Crap! Who are these guys?" Stargirl shouted out jumping over a man that looked like Tarzan's crazy cousin. Luckily her belt increased her physical abilities but he seemed just as enhanced. Not an easy fight she figured.

"I don't know!" Gear was dodging someone with four metallic arms while in the air.

"Where's the Spider?" He yelled at him, "We want to tear him limb from limb."

"We?" Gear said to himself dodging another arm only to get sideswiped by another making him crash onto the ground not too pretty. "Ow…what the?" His helmet was connected to his Backpack, the computerized robot on his back and on the transparent green faceplate information showed up on his adversary. It seemed he was controlling the metal arms with his mind. "Damn…that's handy."

He pulled out one of his weapons a zap cap. It was a sphere that would unleash its own tentacles and he hoped it would work well enough to distract him for him to disable that harness thing.

"Hang on dude I'll-AHH!" Static who had been in the air thanks to his disk was knocked off by something that looked mostly human. Only it was big, like it took steroids for breakfast big. It was all black and had this huge mouth with lots of sharp teeth. It was towering over him with a long tongue too looking at him like a meal. "Oh gross, man and I though Ebon was nasty looking." He zapped it with his electrical powers and it shrieked in pain.

The battle escalated with more and more strange villains, an old man with wings, a nasty looking guy that called himself Green Goblin and this one called Electro that was a match for anything that Static threw at him. The Question however was taking interest and observing the behavior of these projections before he turned it off.

As the simulation ended the sudden end to it surprised them all. "I think I got all I need." He said to them.

"Hey we were just starting to win!" Stargirl wined. She had put away the jungle man who called himself Kraven or Raven or something. She was just starting to get into fighting one of the others when this had ended.

"So…what did you get from this?" Huntress asked him looking a little exerted from this and the fact several of the bots had her arrows in them.

"What do you mean by that?" Static asked him as the other two teens joined them. "Get what?"

The Question decided to just let them in on it, "I've been investigating Spider-Man. Didn't you find it odd in this simulation that these villains were programs so well?"

"So he's good at making bad guys, so?" Stargirl asked him crossing her chest still slightly irritated that he just shut down the program when it was getting fun.

"Have any of you even heard of those villains?" He saw them look at each other and they all said no in some form. He reactivated the program but then paused it and pointed out the newspaper stands and other things. "What's wrong with these?"

The others looked but it was Gear that noticed something off about them first. "Hey wait…that's a movie poster for that new Tom Cruise film…but that not even pre-production yet, he just signed the deal last week." He liked to keep up to date on certain films and this of course was another sci-fi move and he loved those.

"Hey and check out the dates on this paper." Static said and they all saw it was a few years ahead of time. This was the year 2004 but these said 2006 on them. "Freaky."

"Plus that paper, The Daily Bugle. I've never heard of that either." Question was putting it all together now, "He created a simulation with villains no one has heard of yet they are so well detailed that it's as if he knew them for years."

"So he's from the future or something?" Gear asked him thinking of the possibilities. The Question thought about that and it was the most logical thing and it would explain why the core members would want him around if he had knowledge of future events.

"Has anyone actually just I don't know…asked him?" Stargirl asked and saw the looks and palmed her face. "Jeez does everyone have to do the things the hard way?"

Soon they were walking back to track down Spider-Man and ask him themselves. The teens tagged along even though Huntress told them not to but they just said they were curious to know themselves. Alone the way Gear noticed Stargirl was running her tongue along her teeth under her lips. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh I'm okay…just that I have to get stupid braces…"

"So?" Gear asked the blond girl.

"Hello? I'll be the ONLY hero with braces I mean who heard of one with _those_? Plus you know they'll get wrecked every other month while fighting…man this so going to be expensive."

"Oh yeah…that would be a pain…sorry to hear that." She signed and thanked him anyway. She really wasn't looking forward to that. She already felt a bit out of place being one of the youngest members as it was. "At least you don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Are you kidding I have to wear glasses if I want to see." She looked at him with a confused look but didn't see any on his face. He explained how the darker green on the faceplate was actually mimicked his glasses allowing him to see.

"Oh that's neat. Does that mean you have to take off the whole helmet if you want to eat or something?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh…must suck when you got to kiss a girl and they can only get on that face plate thing to kiss." She said grinning at him, "Maybe you should just have it be able to be retracted."

Gear was a bit stunned. Was she flirting with him? It was hard to tell since as just pain Ritchie he never got a girl to look twice at him. Plus he had been head over heels for her ever since the first day he met her and he lost his nervousness but still was attracted to her. "W-well why would I need to? I mean it's not like I've had any girl want to do that."

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, she found him a nice guy. And kind of cute too but she wished that the green didn't hide his face so much she wondered what he looked like without it. Plus he was really smart and sweet too. A rare thing these days it seemed. "You never know what the future holds." She winked at him and saw him blush thought the helmet and thought it was really cute.

They eventually found him saying goodbye to a few heroes and The Question took center stage. "We need to talk."

They weren't sure but from his stance he was most likely blinking under his mask. "Uh…what about?"

"My man here things you from the future or something," Static told him, "But if you are hey it's cool. Think you can give a buddy a few tips?"

Peter wasn't sure what to think about that and then The Question went into a long explanation of all the clues he had found. Peter was impressed, this guy gave Batman a run for his money that was for sure. He was thinking of someway to explain it all to them but he was coming up blank. He was hoping to just go about his life without anyone wondering about a few things. But then again he never met anyone like The Question before.

He also got the impression that any answer to cover it up he would see right through it. Peter hated being in these positions and wondered how he kept getting into them. He just sighed and told them part of the truth. He explained to them about where he was from and that he didn't know how he got to their world. But he left out things like his past and what happened that awful night. He only gave them enough to give them just the answers but nothing more.

They looked at him surprised by that, "Whoa…that's heavy." Static said blinking, he hadn't expected that or anyone else in the group. "So you're stuck here?"

"Yeah pretty much…but it's not so bad. I guess I could have ended up in a worse place then this right?" Peter told them which was true, he had no idea if there really were an unlimited number of dimensions but if there were he could have landed in MUCH worse.

"So…that would explain a few things." Question was deep in thought, he wasn't one for quantum mechanics it wasn't his field of expertise but the evidence did point to that as well.

"Cool so did any of the things in this world happen in yours?" Stargirl asked thinking of how similar things are.

"Well in about a year Deepthroat finally comes forward so you can wait and see if that happens here."

Question immediately took notice of THAT. It was one of the many things he had tried to find out and had a few suspects. "Who was it?"

"I forget the name…but it was the number two guy at the FBI at the time." Peter never did care for that and it was interesting that he came forward after all this time…but if he remembered correctly that was when the Six were trying to reform again so he had been busy.

"Interesting…" The detective said deep in thought. He walked off trying to figure out a few things lost in his thoughts, "I wonder why a member of the Eye in the Pyramid Society would turn on one of it's own…"

They heard that and Peter turned to Huntress to ask what that was about and she stopped him and just said that it was better off not knowing sometimes what he went on about and just leave it at that.

THE END 


End file.
